RWBY: The Beast
by Lessrope33
Summary: Xander White. A young boy that had the worst of life thrown at him and is now cursed. He doesn't want to hurt anyone but It wont let him live a normal life. But when a certain team of huntresses find him he gets dragged along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story ever so all constructive criticism is welcome. Well onto the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby it belongs to Rooster teeth.

"Normal speaking"

' _Thoughts'_

Ch.1: In The Beginning

It was a cold winter night on the continent of Atlas. The snow was gently falling in the moonlight, and the broken moon was shining brilliantly when it peeked from behind the clouds. It was almost the perfect night. For most.

A couple of young boys were running through the woods.

"Xander? Are you alright?" Said the older of the two boys. Xander ,a young fit boy with white hair with black tips and wearing a blue hoodie and black pants and boots, turns and looks at his brother "Yeah, you?"

"For the most part."

The boys stop for a breather. "Ethan I feel like we are being followed." said Xander worriedly while looking around. Ethan was wearing clothing similar to his brother but with a red hoodie and grey pants. "Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing." Said Ethan

Suddenly the boys stop at the sound of rustling in a nearby bush.

"E-Ethan, w-what was that?" Asks Xander. "I ...don't know." The boys slowly back away from the bush. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" a deep rumbling growl froze them in their tracks. When they looked back at the bush what they saw made Xander's stomach lurch and he almost lost his dinner, good thing he didn't eat much. Ethan on the other hand wasn't so lucky he had downed an entire pizza by himself, and was paying for it dearly. What they saw was a mangled corpse of what they were sure was a faunas if the lion ears and tail were anything to go off of, but what truly terrified them was a large black Beowulf like creature making a meal out of its unfortunate prey. As Ethan lost his dinner the large black figure looked up at them with gleaming bronze colored eyes.

Xander froze. A low rumble was coming from the beast as it rose onto its hind legs and let out a vicious roar and lunged at Xander. He had just enough time to lean back as the claws sliced across his face. "Ahhhh" screamed Xander "XANDER!" Ethan ran towards his brother who was clutching his face in pain as crimson blood dyed the snow red.

The beast was slowly circling the two and let out another ominous growl. Ethan's head shot up and he stared at the beast.

It was the same size as an alpha Beowulf but without the bone plating so it wasn't a Grimm. So what was it?

His thoughts were cut short as the beast lurched forward toward Ethan and Xander. Ethan had just enough time to move I front of his brother. A large pain in his side caused him to look down and he got a bit tipsy. The beast had left a deep cut in his side and currently had his brothers forearm locked in its jaws. "Ethan!" He looked at his brother fighting to dislodge the monster. "Help me!" He looked frantically around and found a sharp stone.

He ran towards the beast and plunged the stone deep into its back right where the heart was.

Xander could only watch in horror as in a last attempt to kill its prey, it let go of his arm and whirled around and sunk its claws deep into his brothers chest. "ETHAN!" As he screamed this he got up and shoved the rest of the stone through the beast's heart. The beast collapsed and Xander limped over to his brother.

"Ethan... E-Ethan wake up please... p-p-please w-wake up." His voice broke as tears ran down his now blood stained face. "Xander-" His head shot up. "please stay strong for both of us." And with one final breath he smiled and life faded from his body.

"ETHAN!" He screamed. He cried over his brother's corpse until he eventually went unconscious from loss of blood.

P.O.V Ozpin

It was a beautiful night in vale. Professor Ozpin was walking around the outskirts of Atlas. He had heard reports of a Beowulf-like creature spotted in the area. He was truly perplexed by the reports they lasted throughout the month but were heavily centered on the weeks with a full and new moon.

As he was thinking he was broken out of his thoughts by a loud roar. "What in the name of Monty is that?" He immediately started running towards the source of the noise when he arrived he saw something he defiantly didn't expect.

What he saw was like a scene from a horror film. There was blood splattered across the snow. He was pretty sure there was a dismembered body on the bushes nearby, but that's not what caught his attention. What did was the three bodies in the center of a small clearing.

One definitely wasn't human or faunas. The other two looked like a couple of young boys. He grimaced at the sight and pulled out his scroll. "Glynda, call a medical team to my location immediately." He hung up and started to investigate the gruesome scene.

The med team arrived shortly and got to work. One boy was pronounced dead at the scene. Killed by puncture wounds to the chest. The other though was just barely hanging on to life and was rushed to the hospital to get him stabilized.

All that was about three hours ago and the Ozpin was currently waiting for the boy to awaken so he could be asked some questions. "What happened to you?" Ozpin asked no one in particular.

"I have an idea, but you might want to see this." Said a stern voice from behind him. "Ah, Glynda what is it?" he asked.

"It's the from the camera footage from the drones we had surveying the area where this occurred." She responded.

Two hours later Ozpin had just as many questions as before. He had watched the footage and figured out what had happened, but was still wondering what that beast was.

It fit the descriptions of the beast from his reports, but there hasn't been any reports of attacks but this says otherwise. "This is most strange."

He looks over at Xander and feels a pang of sorrow for the boy. While he was in surgery Ozpin took the liberty of looking through his file.

Xander White

Age 10

Male

Human

Description: white hair with black tips, fair skin, and brown eyes.

Bio: a quiet boy and, until recently, had one family member left his older brother Ethan White. He and his brother were orphaned at a young age by a pack of Beowulf's their parents were overwhelmed while out on a mission.

He felt bad for this boy's wellbeing now that he was all alone. Then a thought popped into his head but he will ask the boy later. For now he will have to wait until Xander wakes up. "You have a long road ahead of you Mr. White but you must remain strong."

 **A/N: Well how's that I think I did pretty well all things considered. If you have anything you want to say leave it in the comments. Till next time. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating the story for a while. I have school. And stuff but with summer coming soon I will be updating more frequently.**

 **Well onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own rwby just the oc.**

 **Chapter 2: Growing Pains**

It was morning in the city of Vale. Everything was just waking up and the head doctor was going over Xander's blood tests. "That's strange." Said the doctor. "I'm certain that this isn't supposed to happen." He would have to show Ozpin. He got up to go find the headmaster.

 **Ozpin P.O.V**

In Xander's room Ozpin was still in the chair from last night. He looked up as the door opened "Doctor to what do I owe the pleasure?" "You might want to see this." The doctor said. "What exactly am I looking at here?" asked Ozpin. "Ozpin the boy's cells are mutating." "What are they mutating into?"

"That's just it. We don't know. Look. The closest thing we have is a sample of faunus blood from another patient. The thing is his blood has something extra in it and were not sure what." "Hmmm. Very intriguing indeed. What type of faunus was the sample from?" "Oh, it was-"the doctor was cut off by a soul wrenching scream form Xander.

They both rushed over to the thrashing boy trying to hold him down. "What's happening to him?" asked Ozpin. "I don't know. But we need to hold him down so he doesn't hurt himself." Just then the door to the room slammed open and Glynda and two other doctor rushed in. "What happened?" asked Glynda. "We don't know we were talking about his blood tests and he started screaming and thrashing. Help us hold him down while the doctors sedate him."

After a few seconds the doctors finally got him sedated and he fell back asleep. As Ozpin and Glynda were going over the reports the doctor called them over. "Uhh you guys might want to come and see this." As they walked over they froze at what they saw. On top of Xander's head were two wolf ears covered in white fur with black tips.

"Well there's your answer Ozpin it was a wolf faunus."

 **Xander P.O.V**

"Xander." Called an unknown but familiar voice. "Xander" there it was again slowly from the darkness he started to make out the shapes of tall looming trees. "Why, Xander. Why didn't you help me?" Said the voice but now it sounded feeble and weak. "You didn't help and left me lying here." At that Xander looked down and had to fight back a scream of terror. There on the ground was the mutilated form of his brother."E-Eathan." Xander said in a whisper. "you left me here and watched as I died' but now is your turn." "W-What do you mean?" as he said this Ethan started to grow and thick black fur covered his body.

Xander slowly started to back away. "E-Ethan?" Xander asked in a terrified whisper. But it was too late the beast that his brother turned into roared into the sky. At that Xander ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He could hear the thundering footsteps behind him and could practically feel the beast's hot breath on his heels. The beast lunged and tackled Xander and pinned him and he stared up at the beast as it looked down at its prey with a growl.

Xander started to struggle and thrash as the beast dug its claws into his shoulder. The beast growing irritated roared and latched onto Xander's neck. Xander screamed as everything faded to black.

 **A/N: Well here is the second chapter. Again I'm sorry for the long time between updates. Well any way please review and give me pointers or ask questions. Till next time. LessRope33 out**.


End file.
